


Justify My Love

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Discipline, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-27
Updated: 2004-05-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Author Notes:  This is in response to Jinni's Quickie Challenge for pairing #44.  http://quickie.moonlitpaths.com/Inspired by the song of the same name by Madonna.





	Justify My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Poor is the man whose pleasures depend on the permission of another." --taken from Justify My Love 

 

 

Willow-

 

I would love to see the world in your eyes. To know what lurks underneath those sapphire depths. What secrets do you keep Jean-Claude? What drives a man like you? What started out as fascination for me has quickly become obsession. What have you done to me? 

 

I long to be the one that you would desire above all others. The one that you burn for. But that isn't me. No, someone else has captured your heart. It doesn't seem fair. You love someone that you have to share. And I have to share my love for you with Her. 

 

I think you can sense my desire. The white hot yearning that keeps me awake at night. How I long to feel those long pale fingers caressing my skin. To run my fingers through those black curly locks. To feel the sharp bite, as your fangs penetrate my skin. But every night, I awaken alone wet with arousal. 

 

I'm going to go mad if I don't do something soon. I could always leave. Maybe I would find someone else to inflict my passions upon. But I always find a reason to stay. I must really be a masochist. I'm enjoying this torture. 

And you must be a sadist. Do you revel in my pain? You know that you are absolute temptation. You can't help yourself. Everything you do is calculated to stir up one's hormones. You are evil incarnate. But I'm still seduced by your allure. 

 

I'm beyond help now. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Jean-Claude-

 

What do you see when you stare at me like that? What brings that small sly smile to those delicate lips? What goes in that head of yours, little Willow? You are such an intriguing puzzle. I'm constantly amazed by your flights of fancy. You indeed have too many thoughts. 

 

And I wonder what you dream about at night. Whose face do you see when you are wrapped up in the arms of a phantom lover? I hear your moans, your gentle entreaties, but never do I hear the name of your lover. The air is perfumed with the scent of your arousal. Would it were for me. 

 

Yes, you tempt me from ma petite. You are soft where she is hard. You are delicate where she is rough. You are day as she is night. Have I grown bored with ma petite? Do I need to sample the other flowers from the field? 

 

Such a charming temptation you present. You are a red-haired siren singing me to my doom. I should send you away but I can't. The thought of you finding that phantom lover brings cold dread to my un-dead heart. If I can't have you then I don't want others to have you. Yes, I am jealous even though I have no right to be. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Willow-

 

I have to do something. This stalemate has to be broken. Even if it means exile from you. I only have so much sanity to cling to. You are driving me mad. Your not so innocent looks and your not so innocent touches are fanning the flames. I'm burning up but I'm going to take you with me. 

 

If I am on the road to my destruction then what better company but yours. I'm resolved. I will hunt you down and see if the seducer can't be seduced. I will woo you with my willowy charms. If I'm wrong, well at least I can say that I tried. I will be able to leave you finally if you refuse me. 

 

But part of me doesn't believe that you will refuse. I think that you are just as helpless to this lust as I am. Caught in a web of your own design. At least the punishment will fit the crime. 

 

Time to see if the Master needs a Mistress. Are you ready for me? I hope not. I like the idea of surprise. Maybe I can shock you out of complacency. I don't think your needs are being met. And I am just the girl to give you what you need. It won't cost a thing. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Jean-Claude-

 

You are wrong dear Willow. A night in your arms would cost me my very soul. If I believed in such things. But damnation may be worth it. A fire has been lit and it can't be quenched. I will have you and to hell with the consequences. 

I will show you what centuries of experience I have acquired. I want you ruined for other men. Just as you have ruined me for my Anita. I can't help but think of you even when I'm with her. She may suspect but then she always has her suspicions. It is part of her charm. 

 

But your charms are what have ensnared me. How one such as yourself manages to cling to innocence is a mystery to me. I know of your trials and tribulations. You still keep your spark and do not grow cold. I weary of Anita's coldness. I would curl around your warmth for all of eternity if you would let me. 

 

If you come to me tonight, you will find a warm reception. I would not dream of turning you away. I have to quench my thirst. Your sweet ambrosia calls to me. I am your slave and have to obey. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

The two lovers come together in secret. Far from the prying eyes of others. Desire has been ignited and two souls are caught up in the conflagration. Will they survive? Or will there only be ashes to remain? 

 

But Willow isn't thinking about the consequences of the actions about to take place. She only seeks relief from the sexual agony. She tentatively reaches for Jean-Claude and he quickly pulls her into his arms. Their mouths seek each other. Tongues duel for supremacy that neither will win. Breathing becomes labored as their arousals increase. 

 

Willow desperately needs to feel the contact of flesh against flesh. His shirt his brutally ripped open by her haste. She immediately begins to lathe that pale cool flesh. He moans as her mouth fastens upon his nipple. She bites hard and is rewarded with a growl. She has drawn blood. His eyes ignite with bloodlust. 

 

Jean-Claude struggles for control. This vixen drives him beyond his limits. He pulls her away from his chest. His lips fasten upon hers again. He tastes his blood in her mouth. He needs to taste hers. He nicks her tongue with a fang. Her sweet blood sings out to him. He is completely enraptured. He reluctantly breaks the kiss. He takes unneeded breath as he calms his hunger. 

 

He looks deeply into her eyes. He sees such longing. He can't deny her any longer. He sweeps her up into his arms and makes for the bed. He crawls into the bed still holding Willow close. He gently lays her down and slowly begins to strip her of her clothes. 

 

Willow moans with frustration but he is too strong. He is taking his time revealing her nakedness. Slowly he unbuttons her dress. She curses the fact that there are too many buttons. He slowly slides the fabric away to reveal her underwear. He graces her with a rare smile. He beckons for her to sit up. He again reclaims her lips in a tender kiss. As he holds siege to her mouth, his hands creep to the back clasp of the bra. He removes the garment and tosses it to the floor. 

 

He gently pushes her back to the bed and breaks the kiss. Willow gasps for air as Jean-Claude slowly kisses down her body. He stops at her breasts and returns the favor. Willow arches off the bed with a cry as she feels the fangs sink into a breast. The pain is fleeting as Jean-Claude licks the drops of blood from her skin. He continues his downward descent. Willow can guess at the destination. She shivers at the anticipation. 

 

Finally he arrives at her navel. He gives soft butterfly kisses on her stomach as he eases her panties down. His lips follow the trail down one hip. Willow sighs as his kisses venture near to where she wants. He pauses to remove the underwear completely. 

 

Willow again arches off the bed as she feels his hands slide under her lifting her lower body up. Willow cries out as his tongue slips between her warm wet folds. She feels as if she is being devoured. One of his hands drifts back up to her chest. He cups one of her breasts and teases the nipple. A tingling sensation grows between Willow's thighs as Jean-Claude continues his onslaught. 

The pressure becomes too intense and Willow shrieks as she succumbs to the orgasm. Jean-Claude continues to suck up the juices being spilt. Finally, he ceases. He crawls back up Willow's body. He leans down and again reclaims her mouth. She can taste herself upon his tongue. It excites her. 

 

Jean-Claude reaches down and positions his head at her entrance. Willow's legs wrap around him to spur him on. He plunges in quickly. His mouth swallowing her scream at the sudden intrusion. He begins a fast furious pace. He pistons in and out and Willow is sure that she will melt at the friction being produced. 

She leaves long angry gashes in his back from the frantic coupling. He gives a feral growl of pleasure from the pain inflicted. He leans down to lick and suck at the pulse point at her neck. Willow feels her orgasm again crash around her as his teeth sink into her pale skin. Jean-Claude breaks from the feeding with a howl of triumph as he spills his seed deep within her. 

 

Willow slowly comes down from the euphoria. She glances at her lover as he pulls out. Jean-Claude rolls to his side and traces her bruised lips with a finger tip. She rolls to her side and looks at him. 

 

No words are exchanged as she gets up and gets dressed. Willow has had an epiphany. She can't be the other woman. She can't share this kind of feeling with someone who won't be only hers. She will just have to go on even if it is alone. 

 

The End


End file.
